Tsunami
by Bloodyrose666
Summary: Cloud thinks he's engaged to the perfect woman: pretty, sweet, and understanding. However, when he meets Squall Leonhart, a gorgeous, bisexual delivery boy, his whole world is thrown into a confusing, hot dilemna. Aeris, or a man he just met?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Aeris Gainsborough smiled lovingly at her soon to be husband, Cloud Strife. "And I thought that maybe we could have me in pink and white and you in pink. Maybe some pink highlights, and pink eye shadow, and pink lip-gloss!"

Cloud, who was focused on a man sitting past Aeris, nodded absentmindedly. "That sounds nice."

Aeris giggled. "It was a joke, silly!"

Cloud glanced at her for a split second and then resumed his gaze on the stranger. "Oh…"

Aeris waved a hand in front of her fiancé's face. "Are you even listening?"

Cloud stared at her. "Wha..? Of course! No, I don't want _balloons_ at our wedding!"

Aeris looked at him strangely, and then her cell phone rang loudly. She snatched it up and flipped it open. "Hello?"

She paused and squealed. "Oh my god! I'll be right over, Tifa!" The brunette snapped the phone shut and stood up. She grabbed her purse and kissed Cloud on the cheek. "I've got to go, sweetie, but I'll see you later!"

She left the small coffee shop, leaving Cloud with an unobstructed view of the man he had been admiring. The stranger had shoulder length brown hair and pale skin and was dressed in jeans and a long-sleeved white shirt. After Cloud managed to retain the handsome man's image, he stood to leave. He was almost to the door when a strong, warm hand clamped down on his shoulder.

Cloud glanced back and almost immediately blushed. It was the handsome stranger. The man smiled. "Um… Hi. I seem to have bought one too many coffee's, and I was wondering if you would like the extra one."

Clouds blush deepened and he stammered, "I… I couldn't possibly intrude…"

"Nonsense. Intrude all you want. I really don't mind."

"But… Are you sure?"

"Quite. Why?"

"Just… Cute guys _never_ talk to me." Cloud instantly clapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide in embarrassment.

The man laughed, a sound that almost made Cloud faint. "I see. Well, if I'm 'cute', that's all the more reason to come sit with me, huh?"

Cloud nodded, eliciting another laugh from the slightly taller man. "You can drop your hand."

The two men sat down at a nearby table, and the man pushed a cup of coffee over to Cloud. "I'm Squall, by the way."

"Cloud." Cloud promptly buried his face in the cup of coffee, inhaling deeply in a rather futile attempt to conceal his embarrassment. He hadn't fallen so hard for another man since before he had met Aeris', who probably wouldn't want to here about her boyfriend's past. This encounter was severely testing his loyalty.

Squall smiled. "So, Cloud, what line of work are you in?"

Cloud put the coffee mug down and shrugged. "I work at a school."

Squall snorted. "Teacher?"

"No. Nurse."

Squall burst out laughing, causing Cloud to blush again. He stared at the man indignantly. "Why is that funny?"

Squall covered his mouth with one hand. "It's n-not… It's damn _sexy_."

"And might I inquire as to your line of work?"

Squall nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "Food services."

""What 'food services', exactly?"

"Oh… I'm not telling," the brunette remarked in a rather sing-song voice.

Cloud glanced at his watch. He moaned. "Shit… Squall, I'm going to have to cut this short."

He stood to leave, only to have Squall grab his hand. "Wait."

The brunette produced a black marker and wrote a phone number on Cloud's arm. "Call me later."

Cloud blushed, nodded, and ran off, a warm pit nestled just below his stomach. He realized he was aroused, and he knew why, too. Squall's voice, mixed with the touch of Squall's soft, strong hands on his bare skin, had flooded Cloud's mind with images of being pinned beneath the taller man, Squall's hot breath on his ear, being totally, wonderfully _ravished_ by the older, probably more experienced man.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank god for R A I N E xx posting that review when she did. I had pretty much forgotten about this story until I saw the alert in my e-mail box thingy. So… I'm going to update.

**Chapter Two**

Cloud dragged himself in the door of his apartment, only to find his two best friends/ roommates, Sephiroth Valefor and Zackery Trepe, sitting on the couch playing cards.

Now, this was not particularly unusual, but neither of them had pants on and were sitting there with nothing more than boxers and shirts, and, in Sephiroth's case, a tie on. Cloud merely looked at them and muttered, "What are you two _doing_?"

Zack looked up and grinned. "We're playing Strip Go-Fish."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Strip Go-Fish…"

Sephiroth glanced over and nodded. "Neither of us know how to play poker, so we figured might as well play this instead."

Sephiroth glanced at his cards and then up at Zack. "Got any sevens?"

Zack looked at his deck and laughed triumphantly. "Nope! Go fish, Seph!"

Sephiroth muttered a strong expletive and pulled a card off the deck. Zack grinned. "Take your shirt off, Sephi."

Sephiroth cursed again and tugged off his smooth white shirt, leaving only his black tie and his boxers, plus a black ribbon in his hair. Cloud shrugged, dropped his backpack beside the door, and went into the kitchen. He opened the fridge door and leaned down, pushing aside a carton of expired milk and bad cheese to find a container of Chinese food. Opening it up, he found that it had also turned, growing mold and some unidentified white substance that looked like cocaine.

He sighed and tossed it in the garbage. "What do you guys want to order for dinner?"  
Sephiroth and Zack looked at each other and shrugged. "You pick, blondie," Sephiroth said, smirking.

Cloud shrugged, pulled out a flyer for a pizza place, and dialed the number on the phone. He ordered two supreme pizzas and a two liter bottle of root beer, was told that if the pizza didn't arrive in thirty minutes it was free, and hung up.

Twenty minutes later, Sephiroth had lost and/or conceded to Zack, and the two men were watching TV on the couch, holding hands, Zack leaning into Sephiroth contentedly. The doorbell rang and Cloud opened it, only to find Squall standing there, dressed in a full Pizza Hut uniform, complete with the hat. The man was staring at his feet but looked up when the door opened, only to find Cloud. The man grinned and handed Cloud the pizzas and the soda. "Hey, sweetheart. What's up?"

Cloud blinked and blushed. "Oh, um… Hi…"

Squall laughed and looked past Cloud. "My shift's over. Can I come in?"

Cloud nodded and stepped aside to let the other man in. Sephiroth and Zack looked at him and smiled at each other. Zack stood up and looked Squall up and down, smiling all the while. "What's your name, sexy?"

"Squall. Yours?"  
"Zack. And that's Sephiroth. You want a beer?"

"Sure."

It was obvious that Squall was sexy enough to pass Zack's test, and the beers were passed around. By ten that evening all men were pleasantly hammered.

* * *

R & R please! 


	3. Chapter 3

I read all of your comments and let me tell you, it was a total lmao moment when I read Eddy Leonahartslover's review. Dude… That killed me.

**Chapter Three**

"And so after I told him that, the idiot burst into tears and went crying to, of all people, his sister!"

Squall, Cloud, and Sephiroth laughed uproariously at Zack's story, and Squall, who was quite hammered, wiped the corners of his eyes. "That really happened?"

Zack grinned. "Of course!"

Squall looked at the clock on the wall, blinked once, twice, three times, and then gasped. "It's three in the morning!"

Cloud laughed. "I have to get to work in three hours…"

Squall managed to pull himself into a standing position and got Cloud standing, too. "Come on. Let's get to bed."

"You're not leaving?"  
"I don't think it would be safe for me to drive. I can stay, right?"

Cloud smiled goofily and nodded. "You can sleep with me…"

Squall, equally inebriated, couldn't say no. He stared at Cloud, smiled back at him, and then both men were kissing so roughly that neither had time to object. They pushed each other into the bedroom and had rough sex three times in the space of an hour, finally drifting into a beer-induced sleep.

Cloud woke up to the screeching terrible sound of his alarm an hour and a half later. The noise drove into his skull like an ice pick, and his throat was dry and sore. Squall, who had also awoken, glanced at Cloud quickly and rushed into the bathroom. Cloud chased after him, pulling his hair back and allowing him to vomit freely.

When the man finished throwing up, he looked at Cloud and smiled sadly. "I… I don't feel so hot…"

Cloud nodded. "I'm going to call in and tell them I can't go to work today… I have days accumulated…"

Squall nodded. "I'm going back to bed…"

Cloud stood up, suppressed the urge to barf, and made his way through the dark apartment to his phone. He picked it up, dialed a number he had by heart, and was instantly greeted by Yuffie, the school's secretary. "Midgar High School, how may I help you?"

Cloud moaned. The girl was far too loud, and her voice was about as pleasant as a high-powered drill sticking in his ear. The pain in his ass was also unbearable, and he found that he was aching everywhere. He hadn't done what he had the night before since he had started dating Aeris.

Yuffie's voice rammed into his head once again. "Um, sir…"

Cloud snapped back to reality (Oops, there goes gravity!... Sorry.) and mumbled, "Yuffie, it's Cloud. I don't feel so hot, so can you tell Mr. Loire that I'm taking the day off?"

"Sure thing, honey! Hope you feel better!"

Cloud hung up and grumbled, "I hope I do, too…"

Suddenly, Zack shuffled into the kitchen, looked at Cloud with bleary eyes, and groaned. "I hurt…"

Cloud nodded. "You And Seph..?"

Zack shrugged. "Yeah. Squall and you?"

"Yep. What are you doing?"

"Getting headache meds and making my home hangover remedy…"

"Can you get me some?"

Zack nodded and shuffled in the cupboard. He pulled down a handful of headache meds, handed four to Cloud, and instructed, "Two for you, two for that new boyfriend of yours. That home remedy will be coming soon…"

Cloud nodded and dragged himself back into the blissful darkness of his room. He crawled back into bed, next to Squall, and wondered what the hell he would tell Aeris who, upon the imminent discovery that he had hooked up with another guy, would promptly dump him and/or dive into one of her boring lectures.

He stared at the ceiling and tried to forget.

Sweet! Another chapter! Harry Potter comes out tomorrow! AAAAAAAAAAAAA! I hope Harry dies… Self-absorbed jerk… R&R, and if you have time… My Romeo and Juliet: Final Fantasy style needs one more review to throw it up into an even forty.


	4. Chapter 4

So… I got my HP book at about three, three-thirty on the twenty-first, and, even though I took breaks for such necessities as sleep, food, and playing FFXII, and the viewing of Ratatouille, I had it finished by today, the twenty-second, at about two in the afternoon. And I cried. And I cried a little more. And then I cried so much that my sinuses blocked up, my eyes turned red, and people probably thought I was insane when I appeared in public. But it was worth it. All twenty-something deaths of beloved characters was totally worth it.

**Chapter Four**

By noon, all four men were in the living room of the three bedroom apartment, blinds drawn and no lights on. Sephiroth and Zack, who seemed to have recovered quickly, were sitting on the couch together, Zack almost asleep on the silver-haired mans chest. Cloud and Squall, who had taken Zack's 'infallible hangover potion', were not fairing as well as the other two. Every so often, Cloud would groan loudly as a bolt of pain would lash through his body. It seemed as if there was some kind of stinging electrical spark connected between his temples and his ass, and every so often it would spark harder.

Cloud's cellphone, a hot pink RAZR (graciously bought by Aeris), went off loudly, screaming (or at least it seemed to be) the words to 'Rock 'n roll all night' by Kiss. Cloud groped for the cellphone, couldn't find it, and had almost given up when Squall produced it and tossed it to him. Cloud caught it deftly and answered. "Hello..?" he murmured, his voice raspy.

Aeris' voice erupted in his skull, piercing and loud. It was exactly the kind of voice you didn't want to hear when you were suffering from a particularly nasty hangover. "Where are you? Yuffie told me you weren't coming to work and-!!!"

Cloud cut her off patiently, his head throbbing. "I'm fine. I just had a little too much to drink last night…"

Aeris was starting to yell. She was a total teetotaler, a girl who never drank, and if she never touched the stuff, Cloud couldn't either. "Drank too much! What did I tell you about drinking!"

Cloud sighed. "Not to do it again. We had a friend over, and so we popped a couple of beers and celebrated."

"A friend? What _kind_ of friend?"

Cloud groaned and rubbed his temple. Before he had met Aeris (and for a little while _after_ he had met her, too) a 'friend' meant just the same as if 'with benefits' had been tagged on the end. He had been bisexual, right up until the night he had proposed, and she was obviously still suspicious. Cloud replied softly. "Just a friend. His name's Squall."

"Is he an ex?"

"No."

"Did he stay the night?"

"Yes. He did, as a matter of fact. And I'm going to have to cut this phone call short. My head hurts and I feel like I'm going to vomit again, so bye."

Aeris sniffed prudishly. "Fine. Goodbye."

Cloud hung up, aware that this was the beginning of a fight. He staggered to his feet, went into the kitchen, and took out a bottle of water, probably the only thing in the fridge that had not spoiled. Cloud reflected on the fact that he needed to buy some proper food and opened the bottle. He chugged the cold water back, feeling a sense of relief when the liquid doused his insides. He looked around at the other men and, with hooded lids, murmured softly, "I'm going to take a shower…"

He shuffled into the bathroom, stripped, and climbed in. The hot water was glorious on his body, and he washed himself thoroughly, lathering his spiky hair into a thick mat of soap. When he was finished, he stepped out, wrapped a towel around his waist, and glanced in the mirror. He moaned. "Don't I look profoundly emo…"

With his hair draping over his left eye, he did look quite depressed. He pulled on a pair of loose jeans and a wife beater and reentered the living room. Glancing around at the other guys, he sighed. "I'm heading the grocery store. Who wants to come?"

Squall stood, slipped on his shies, and both men left.

* * *

That was a lame ending… I have nothing to read! Oh, and I recommend 'Satisfaction Guaranteed' to anybody who bothers to read this. It's a fabulous manga. The guys are really cute! And it's shounen-ai. Although it's more implication than anything… But so is Final Fantasy! Y'all will love it, I swear! 


End file.
